Wonderland
by Aimsaru
Summary: A stolen moment during war. OneShot. PansyGinny


Long nailed finger tips squeezed her cheeks roughly, making her lips pucker, and Ginny found herself distantly wondering if she would have purple bruises to remember the moment by. _If_ she got out of this alive.

"Silly little Gryffindor. You must think yourself so very brave." The dark haired witch breathed, her hair tickling Ginny's face.

The ground was cold and hard against her back, a direct contrast to the warmth of the witch that was currently straddling her thighs and effectively pinning her down.

The witch leant forward, bringing her up-turned nose down to rest against Ginny's own.

"Only a fool would be traveling the streets of Hogsmeade during a war. Looking for trouble, little lion?" She mumbled, finally releasing Ginny's mouth and sliding her hands up Ginny's arms, pinning the younger girl's hands above her head.

Ginny watched her defiantly, daring her to make her move. She would never put murder past a girl like Pansy Parkinson. Nor torture. She was a Slytherin through and through and a well ranked Death eater. Killing an unarmed 'Mudblood lover' and Weasley would be child's play to someone like her.

They were all alone, hidden behind an abandoned building beyond a darkened alleyway. Blinking stars the only witness to their presence.

"Do you like games, Weasley?" The witch sing-songed, sucking the lobe of Ginny's ear between her blood-red lips.

Ginny shuddered under her, turning her head away from the other witch's advances.

"You're mad." She whispered.

Pansy laughed maniacally as she brought a hand down to cradle one of Ginny's breasts.

"Am I?" She asked seductively, trailing her tongue down the red-head's cheek, tonguing the bruises she had caused.

"Yes." Ginny croaked out as Pansy's warm hands found their way under her shirt and pushed it up, revealing naked skin and pebbled nipples.

"We're all mad here," the brunette mumbled against her freckled flesh as she suckled at the rounded globe of Ginny's right breast.

Ginny closed her eyes and swallowed deeply, "Would I be Alice?"

"Mmm." She hummed, letting the nipple fall from her mouth with a wet 'pop'. "…And I'm the Queen of Hearts."

"Am I on trial?" Ginny asked, trying to distract the girl as she reached a freckled hand out for her fallen wand. It had fallen only a few feet away during their scuffle.

Seeing her captive's intent, Pansy snarled, grabbing the wand and flinging it farther away from them. "Can't have you escaping, mon cher." She purred.

Ginny gasped as Pansy grabbed her roughly, forcing her face to hers before swooping down and fusing their mouths together in a stormy kiss.

All that she could feel, taste, and breathe was the witch above her. Her perfume was strong and intoxicating and as the kiss softened, Ginny could feel her defenses caving.

Pansy pulled away suddenly, her breathing ragged. She laced her fingers with Ginny's and placed the girls hand over her bosom. "Touch me. It's been so long since I've been touched," She moaned. Her eyes locked with those of her captive.

As Ginny watched her she felt understanding float over her. While they fought on different sides, this war was the same for both of them. It was frightening and lonely, harsh and cold.

She bit her lip and nodded slightly, squeezing at the flesh that was presented to her.

Pansy led her hands under her shirt, "Like this." She whispered, showing her how she liked to be touched.

Their kisses were gentler now, as if they had both discovered their own fragility; their own mortality.

Pansy shifted above her, sliding a leg between the redheads parted ones as they moved fluidly together.

Their movements became more frantic as they rubbed against each other, seeking friction and an escape from the madness that the war had created for them.

Fingers traveled south, pushing cloth away and touching warm sticky flesh. Gasps and moans filled the air, their mouths releasing puffs of heated air into the cool night.

They rocked together, aware of nothing but the sensations assaulting them and then, with a cry of completion, it was over as quickly as it had begun.

They lay still for several moments, reality hitting hard.

Pansy pulled back, looking down into Ginny's face with a sneer that now seemed false.

Ginny licked her lips, swallowing harshly as Pansy pressed her wand into her throat.

"You're lucky that I was on patrol tonight, Muggle lover. The others would not be so kind," she hissed, and Ginny couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from the deep red lipstick that was smeared across her cheek. She wondered if she had a matching stain on her own skin.

"Accio Ginevra's wand," Pansy mumbled as she stood, catching the wand easily when it floated over to her.

With her wand still pointed at the girl lying in the dirt she tossed Ginny's wand to her.

"I'm giving you a second chance, Weasley. Don't waste it." She whispered, her perfume lingering on the breeze as she disapparated, leaving Ginny with too many questions and too few answers.

It was a moment, she concluded weeks later. A moment of weakness from two women who were both too young to be forced into their situations, forced to endure a war and to face a terrifyingly uncertain future.

During times like these, you took comfort where you could find it.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea... the plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone. My first F/F fic. R & R 


End file.
